Destino conjunto
by sakurasasuke
Summary: Sasuke es futuro heredero del pais del fuego mientras que sakura es la futura heredera del pais del agua que vuelve despues de cinco años entrenado con Tsunadesama. AL regresar que su padre y el padre de sasuke han acordado un matrimonio entre ellos dos.


**Hola holita a todos. Hace siglos que no escrito nada. Lo siento muchísimo pero he tenido mi mente enfrascada en los estudios aunque no he dejado los fics que tantas ideas me dan como ojos de jade, una semana de esclavitud, sentimientos que transcienden en el tiempo y disfrutar con ****tods**** las ****lectors**** que quiero y me hacen viajar a un mundo de imaginación, amor, aventura y amor. Sobretodo dar las gracias a esas amigas que me motivan para leer como hinaru90, nejiten, oroxi y nuestra querida ann.**

**Sin mas preanvulos comienza esta nueva historia llena de sobre todo amor y desamor.**

**Nota: seguire mi otra historia próximamente...**

**Empezamos:**

Prologo 

Nuestra historia comienza en una mañana soleada pero a la vez rutinaria para Uchiha Sasuke. Se levanta un poco mañoso de su suave cama de seda, se ducha, se viste con su atuendo normal de entrenamiento que consiste en unos pantalones largos; negros pero que no pasaban por desapercibido su bien formado trasero y en una camiseta negra con no muy pegada detrás con la insignia de su clan; cual no pasaba por alto sus bien formados musculos. Como iba diciendo Sasuke salio de su lujosa habitación situada en la planta superior donde todas las recamaras reales estaban situadas. No iba a ser menos siendo él el heredoro al trono del pais del fuego. Al principio iba a ser su hermano mayor; itachi pero viendo que el pequeño mostro el sharingan, linea sucesoria de la familia un año antes que el mayor optaron por nombrar a sasuke heredero directo.

Sasuke salio del palacio encaminándose a su lugar preferido: el campo de entrenamiento donde pasaba la mayor parte del dia cuando no habia que hacer misiones o salir por ahí con los compañeros. Siendo sasuke al igual que su hermano un excelente ninja situado en el grupo mas prospero compuesto por su inseparable amigo Uzumaki Naruto ( un pesado maniaco aficionado del ramen que esta secretamente enamorado de la prima de un compañero de su equipo), Rock Lee ( un plasta tio raro con un par de cejas tremendas) y por ultimo Hyuuga Neji ( su eterno rival tanto en la fuerza como en el sentimiento que despertaba en miles de chicas alrededor de Konoha). Aunque neji fuera muy guapo con esos ojos que embriagarian a cualquiera Sasuke era el que mas expectación hacia entre las chicas. No era difícil ya que era un pretendiente estupendo, guapo con esos ojos azabache que enamorarian hasta un muerto y esa personalidad fria, seria que le daba un aire de superioridad. Cada vez que cruzaba la ciudad como este mismo instante cientos de señoritas salian a observarle pero ninguna tan pesada como Yamanaka Ino, heredera de un clan poderoso que no paraba de seguirle:

-"Sasuke-kun porque no vamos a entrenar los dos solitos".

-"No gracias, prefiero entrenar solo"-respondio sasuke tagante. Y se volvio a encaminar a su destino cuando se le aparecio delante uno de los sirvientes del rey, su padre, que le traia un mensaje urgente de que se reuniera con el rey lo antes posible. Sasuke entonces no tubo mas opcion que ir a ver a su padre. Padre que desde pequeño le habia inculcado los valores de la disciplina y la rectitud al igual que a su hermano.

Cuando alcanzo la puerta del soberano recibio una mueca para que pasara y asi lo hizo:

-"Padre, me querias ver?-pregunto con cortesía.

-"Si hijo, tenia que hablar contigo sobre un asunto urgente. Se trata del reino vecino, el pais del agua.

-"Nuestro aliado?"-pregunto sasuke.

-"Si, he estado hablando con el rey del pais del agua y los dos hemos llegado acuerdo que beneficiara a las dos partes y unira aun mas nuestros lazos. Se trata, hijo, de unirte en matrimonio con la heredera de ahí, la princes sakura.

A sasuke se le iba a salir el corazon del pecho. ¿El, casado con una frívola princesa que seguramente no sabria ni desenvainar un kunai para no cortarse las uñas? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando su padre?

-"Veo hijo que te ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia pero pronto la asimilaras, según me ha dicho su padre tu prometida hace cinco años que se fue a estudiar fuera pero vuelve hoy, y pasado mañana su padre lo dispondra todo para traerla aquí.

-"Eso quiere decir que ella tampoco lo sabe?"

-"No, pero hoy mismo se lo diran. Ya he mandado que preparen una habitación para ella, al lado de la tuya. Tu boda sera dentro de dos semanas te dare la oportunidad de conocerla antes de la boda. Solo te queria comentar eso ahora puedes irte".

Mientras tanto en la capital del pais del agua, yakuza una intrepidante adolescente de 17 años recien llegada después de cinco largos años entrenando con la medico sannin tsunade volvia a su hogar como la princesa que era. Ahora estaba en el salon discutiendo con sus padres un asunto muy comprometido:

-¡Pero Sakura! Me ha contado tsunade que con cualquier chico guapo que se te cruzaba lo ibas a ligar. Eres una desvergonzada pero ya te va a llegar la hora de que te des cuenta. Que sepas que hemos hecho una alianza con el pais vecino en el que tu te desposaras con su hijo.-le informo el rey(su padre)

-¡Que! Vengo después de 5 años de estar entrenando y ahora va y me sueltas de que tengo que casarme con un completo desconocido.

-Tranquila hija no sera ningun desconocido ya que pasado mañana te encaminara al pais del fuego a reunirte con tu novio. Tendras dos semanas para conocerlo y apreciarlo. Ahora puedes irte y ordena que dispensen tu equipaje para el viaje.

-Pero...

-Pero! No hay peros que valgan haras lo que se te ordene y punto en boca. Ahora vete que tienes mucho que hacer.

Si padre...- INNER Sakura "pero que se ha creido este puto viejo, shannaro yo valgo mucho como para ser vendida al primero que pase"

En el otro lado, en le pais del fuego la noticia de que el joven principe se desposaria en dos semanas se disparo como el rayo sobre todo el pais logrando enfados y alegrias. Enfados por parte de las chicas porque ya no podran tenerle y alegria por lo chicos porque ellas se olvidara de el y caeran a sus brazos.

Sasuke estaba en su habitación pensado como seria su futura esposa a la que veria muy próximamente...

**Continuara...**

**Estoy feliz, este es solo un capitulo corto ya que es el prologo. Es solo para presentar la historia luego las cosas se pondran mas interesantes. Espero que os guste y acordaros de mandarme un rewiev que me alegrarias la vida.**

**En el proximo capitulo sasuke y sakura se encontraran. Uy! Esto es pura dinamita.**


End file.
